Justice:
by CassidyRachel
Summary: Cooter is brutally murdered, and the Dukes are going for revenge? Will they be successful in their plan? Find out and stay put, you don't want to miss a minute, Please R&R, I want to hear all of your opinions, and thoughts on this one! IT'S COMPLETED!
1. Tragedy: Prologue:

**_Author's Note: This twist is on the 1st Reunion Movie, and this is my second story based on it, I hope you like it, and Kit is in this one too. Cooter is murdered, and the Dukes come back to help catch the killer, and will they be successful? _**

Tragedy: Prologue:

Cooter Davenport was driving one day in Hazzard County, and he was along a dirt road, and he was singing to himself, and having fun, and he hopes that this year's Homecoming Reunion will be better than last year's, and he is looking forward to see everyone, including his best friends, the Dukes.

Leon Smith, a well-known Developer was very mad that he can't build on a piece of land in Atlanta, and Cooter Davenport was preventing it, and he told his two top men, "Go to Hazzard County, and take care of that Senator, and I want him out of the way, if you mess up, you end up in the ground alongside of him, Understand?" and they nodded, and they went to do the task.

Cooter was on his cell phone with his wife of 10 years, Lorraine, who he met in Washington D.C., and he said with a smile, "OK, Honey, I won't be long, give the girls a kiss from me, and if you need me I will be at Jesse's, OK? OK, bye now", and all of sudden he was rammed in by another truck.

"Sorry, Senator, our boss wants you dead", Goon #1, named Steve said and his partner, Ben said, "Say goodnight, Senator", and he took out his gun, and had it trained on Cooter, before the old Mechanic can react, Ben fired three shots, and Cooter's truck went over Widow's Peak, and it looked like an accident, and Cooter was dead from three bullets to the chest, and the goons went back to their hangout.

"So, Is it done?" and Steve said, "It's done, and we are on schedule", and Ben said, "We can relax without any problems", and Smith said, "You better be right", and the two goons looked at each other, and gulped, and then Smith said, "Let's get some food", and that's what they did.

"**_Cooter Davenport, beloved Mechanic, and Senator of his hometown of Hazzard County, Georgia was buried at Hazzard County Cemetery, and he left behind family, and friends, and he left behind Lorraine McKinley Davenport, his wife of 10 years, Nancy Lou Nelson, from Nashville, Tennessee, a daughter from a previous relationship, and Monica Davenport, a daughter from his marriage",_** the Hazzard County paper read, and once the Dukes got in for the Reunion, and heard the news, and read it, they showed their emotions, and ran to Lorraine's house to help out with whatever they need, and they will promise whoever killed their best friend will pay.

End of: Tragedy: Prologue:

_**Balladeer: What will the Dukes say to Lorraine? Will they keep their promise? And how will they make Cooter's Murderers pay? Find out in the next chapter of: Justice, Y'all! **_


	2. Burying a Friend: Chapter One:

Burying a Friend: Chapter One:

The Dukes rushed over to the Davenport Place, and went quickly inside to see how their friend and her family are doing, and they want to offer their help, whenever they need it.

Lorraine was busy making all of the arrangements for Cooter's Funeral, and Nancy Lou Nelson, her Stepdaughter, saw her not stopping, and also she is not eating, so she made her a Turkey Sandwich, and some Tomato soup, her favorite, and she saw this and smiled, and said, "Thanks, Sugar", and then she ate it all, then Nancy nodded, and smiled, saying, "You're welcome", and then she said, "Why don't you take a nap? I can finish the arrangements", and Lorraine did not want to argue, and besides she is tired, and she gave Nancy Lou a kiss, and then went to her bedroom for a while to take a nap.

Bo, Jesse, and Luke pulled up to Davenport Place, in the "General Lee", their famous Orange Racing Stock car, along with Daisy and the girls in "Dixie", her prized Jeep, and sat there for a second, and thought sadly, that they wouldn't see their smiling friend coming outside to see them or do his car work, that he loves, and won't be at his workplace, **_"The Hazzard County Garage"_**, they have to figure out what to do with the place, and they sadly got out of the famous Racing Car, and Jeep, and went to see their friend and her family.

Nancy Lou was finished with the arrangements, when the doorbell rang, and she sighed, and smiled when it was the Dukes, and she invited them in, and put a finger to her lips, indicating to be quiet, Lorraine is napping, and they went into the Living Room to talk, and Nancy Lou brought out some Lemonade, and Cookies, and they quietly had their conversation.

"How are you doing, Sweetie?" Daisy asked with a small smile, and Nancy gave a small smile back, and said, "As well as could be expected, Lorraine and Monica are the only things that are keeping me going", and then she was getting emotional thinking about her father, and Bo said to her, as he rubbed the small of her back, "Let it go, Baby", and she cried, and Luke and Daisy were feeling sad for her, and Bo let Jesse take over his spot, and he comforted her, while the Dukes watched, and listened as Nancy Lou give her emotional speech.

"I can't believe that he is dead, I mean we worked hard to get our relationship going strong, and we owed that to you", she said with a smile to her friends, and Pamela asked soothingly, "Who would do such a thing?" and Nancy Lou said exclaiming, **_"I don't know, that's what is driving me crazy!"_**, and Kit comforted her, and said, "Everything is gonna be okay", and Luke said, "That's right, we are gonna find whoever is responsible, and make them pay personally", and the others agreed, and Nancy Lou calmed down and nodded, and they were interrupted all of sudden by Lorraine.

"I **_don't think_** so, Luke Duke, Cooter would have a fit from beyond the grave, if you and your family put yourself in danger, and I wouldn't forgive myself, and to me, you are family cause you treated Cooter like family, so as a concern family member, don't get hurt, and forget the plan you have brewing, let the Cops or the F.B.I. handle it, OK?" and the Dukes had their fingers crossed, and said in unison exclaiming, **_"OK!"_**, and she invited the Dukes to supper, and they protested that they can't stay, but Lorraine and Nancy Lou were persistent, then Lorraine said to Kit, and Pamela, with a smile, "Would you help me and Nancy Lou with supper?", and the Duke girls smiled, and replied in unison, "Yes, Ma'am", and they went into the Kitchen, and Lorraine said to Bo, Daisy, and Luke, "See if you can get Monica out of her room, she hasn't been out of there, since we got the news of Cooter", and they told her that they would get her out of there, and they went upstairs to Monica's room, and Jesse told her that he would help too with supper, and Lorraine was grateful to her friends, and she and Jesse went into the Kitchen to help the girls prepare supper.

The Dukes were outside of Monica's room, and they loved the little girl like she was their own child, and they were her Godparents, and they carried that honor seriously, and they would do anything for her, and they snapped back to the Present, and they knocked on her door, and she said, "What's the secret password?" and Bo said with a smile, "Chocolate Marshmallow Sugar Cookies", and that earned them a laugh, and she said, "Come on in", and they entered her small bedroom.

Meanwhile, the girls insisted on that they can handle supper, and Jesse and Lorraine sat down at the table, and had a couple of beers, and enjoyed the sounds of the girls' laughter, and for once, there was no sadness around the Davenport place, and they were gonna have a pleasant evening for a change, and they were gonna remember Cooter the way he was, instead of being sad.

Monica smiled as her Godparents entered, and she exclaimed loudly with a smile, "**_Uncle Bo! Uncle Luke! Aunt Daisy!_** **_What are you doing here?"_** and Bo said with a smile exclaiming, **_"We are here to see you, Peanut!"_** he proceeded to tickle her and once they were calm, Luke said, "That's right, How's are our favorite girl doing?" and she said sadly, "My daddy is dead", and she cried, and went to Daisy, and Daisy comforted her, and said, "It's ok, Honey, it's ok to be sad, your daddy loves you to pieces, and he would've wanted you to be happy, and express your feelings, and we know how you feel, Sugar", and she looked up at them, and said shocked, "**You do_?"_** and Bo said, "Yeah, we were young, when we lost our parents", and Luke said, "We miss them too everyday, but we had our Uncle Jesse, and our Aunt Martha to take care of us, and we weren't alone", and Daisy said with a smile, "You aren't alone neither, you have your sister, your Mama, Us, and Uncle Jesse, and we love you to pieces", and Luke said, "Don't ever forget that, Honey", and Bo said, "If anything happens to you, your daddy would come back from the grave and haunt us forever", and everyone laughed, and Monica said, "That would sound like Daddy", and Daisy said, "What do you say, Sugar? Are you hungry? Can we go downstairs and eat?" and she smiled, and nodded, and they went downstairs to join the others, and have a fun evening for the first time in months.

The evening according to plan, and everyone was enjoying each other's company, and there was laughter at the table, everyone was telling their favorite story about Cooter, and Lorraine felt great, she also felt it was like it was like old times, and it did her kids some good too, and she knew that no matter what or what she says, the Dukes will avenge Cooter's death, and she knew that they won't listen to her, but she hoped that they would be careful, and not get hurt in the process.

It was early in the evening, and Smith was going over the plans for the new Shopping Center that was going in place of "The National Veteran's Museum", and he was happy that Cooter Davenport was dead, and he couldn't stop him, and he called in Steve, and Ben, and he said, "I want all loose ends gone, you done well so far, and I don't want any problems, so hustle back to Hazzard County", and the two gangsters said in unison, "Yes, Sir", and they went to make their arrangements for their newest assignment.

It was early in the evening also for the Dukes, and Davenports, and Bo said with a smile, "How about some Ice Cream at the Café?" Monica got excited, and asked, "Can we, Mama, we won't be out long", and Lorraine was hesitant, and then shook it off, cause she trust her friends, and said with a smile exclaiming, **_"Go on, Get out of here!"_**, and she said to the Dukes, "I will give Jesse a ride home later on", and they thanked her, and Monica loved the "General Lee", so she went with Bo and Luke, and Kit, Pamela, and Nancy Lou went with Daisy in "Dixie", and the ride was pleasant all the way there.

The next following week was Cooter's Funeral Service, and the Press were kept away, and Rosco arranged a beautiful service for the beloved Mechanic, and everyone in Hazzard came, and paid their respects, and everyone left after the service, for a beautiful party at **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, and Jesse took Lorraine, and her daughters ahead with Kit, and Pamela. Daisy, Bo, and Luke stood behind, and looked at their friend's fresh grave, and Luke said with anger inside of him, **_"Don't worry, Buddy, we are gonna get the Bastards, who did this to you, that's a promise!"_**, and Bo said, "We are gonna take care of your family, until they can get back on their feet", and Daisy said, "Rest now, Cooter, you deserve it", and they shed a tear, and went to **_"The Boar's Nest"_** to talk to their Uncle, Kit, and Pamela, and let him know what they are planning on doing to avenge Cooter's death.

Once the party was under way, the Dukes came in, and took Jesse, Kit, and Pamela to the side to talk to them, and they made sure that the female Davenports were out of hearing range, and Luke said, "We are gonna go to Atlanta, cause that is where Cooter was for his meeting, and he shot on the route back here, and we are gonna find some evidence to help us", and Kit said, "We are coming", and Bo said in Parental mode, **_"Absolutely not, it's too dangerous!"_**, and Luke, and Daisy agreed. Pamela said using her Aunt's famous expression, that she uses often, "We are so mad that we can spit nails, We are going", and Daisy, Luke, and Bo looked at each other, and said in unison exclaiming, **_"They're coming!"_**, and Jesse said to them all in a commanding tone, **_"You be careful now, you hear!"_** and Bo, Luke, Daisy, and the Kids replied in unison exclaiming, **_"Yes, Sir!"_**, and they focused on the party, and they were gonna tell the Davenports in the morning what they were gonna do.

End of: Burying a Friend: Chapter one:

_**Balladeer: Will the Dukes be successful? Will they find out the reason why Cooter was murdered? And would they end up the same way as Cooter? How will the next chapter turn out? Find out in the continuation of: Justice, Y'all! **_


	3. The Trip and Conversation: Chapter Two:

The Trip and Conversation: Chapter Two:

The Dukes invited Lorraine, and Nancy Lou over to the Duke Farm, and they dropped Monica off at a friend's house, and when they got there, the Dukes welcomed them, and had them stay for some breakfast. They agreed, and sat down and listened to what their friends have to say.

Steve and Ben were in Hazzard County in no time, and they checked into the local motel, and they unpacked their stuff that they needed, and then they had some dinner at the Diner, and then they went to do a Watch detail on the Duke Farm, to see if they are gonna be a problem, or the rest of the Davenports. They bugged the "General Lee", and then they bugged one of their flowerboxes, and listened in carefully.

"I am not sure if I like this", said Lorraine once Luke laid out the plan of going to Atlanta, and finding out what Cooter was into, and finding out who ordered the hit on her husband, and Nancy Lou said, "I do, I am coming with you", and Lorraine protested, and Nancy Lou said, "He was my father, Lorraine, and I loved him, and someone disposed of him like garbage, and now payback will be a bitch, and I owe it to him", and Lorraine sighed, and said, "You will be careful, right?" and the young girl smiled, and said, "Yes, Ma'am, Please just take care of yourself, and Monica, and I will be back before you know it, and if we have trouble, we will call on the C.B.", and that made Lorraine feel better, and she went home to pack a bag for the three of them, cause Jesse wanted them to stay, and she left, and the Dukes and Nancy Lou went back to making a plan.

Later that night, Lorraine cooked dinner for her girls, and Monica was sadden by her sister's announcement that she is going on a trip with the Dukes, and she ran out of the room crying, and Lorraine was gonna go after her, but Nancy Lou stopped her, and said, "Let me talk to her, Lorraine, I will make her understand the reason, or try to", and the elder Davenport nodded, and sat back down, as Nancy Lou leaves the room, and she sighed, and went back to her meal.

Jesse went to sleep early that night, cause he promised Monica a Fishing trip the next day, and since it was the weekend, and Monica doesn't have school, it would do her good, and he loved having a kid running around him again, and he loved being a Uncle, and being the most respected man in Hazzard County, and he feels like he is the luckiest man in the world.

Nancy Lou found her sister in their Barn Hayloft, and she went up the ladder, and found her in the pile of Hay, and she saw her sister was crying, and then Monica said, "Sit down, Sister, I won't bite", and she sat down besides her, and then Nancy Lou hugged her, and said to her soothingly, "I didn't mean to hurt you", and Monica sniffled, and nodded, and Nancy Lou explained, "This has to do with Daddy, and we are gonna get the bad guys, who hurt him bad, and I promise to come home safe and in one piece, OK, and I promise that me and you will have some sister time together as soon as I come back", and Monica said, "Thanks", and she hugged her sister tight, and then they went inside, and finished their dinner, and had the dessert that Lorraine prepared for them.

The next morning, Lorraine and the girls got to the Duke Farm on time, and Nancy Lou went inside to spend time with Kit, and Pamela, and all of the Eldest Dukes came out to greet Lorraine and Monica, and Jesse said with a smile, "Are you ready for some fishing, Little Girl?" and Monica nodded with excitement, and Bo said with praise, "Uncle Jesse is the best Fisherman in Hazzard County, we learned from him", and Luke and Daisy agreed with a smile, and Jesse blushed, and he saw how exhausted Lorraine was, and he said, "Come on, Honey, let's get you inside, you must be exhausted", and she nodded, and Daisy said, "Sugar, you can have my room while we are gone", and she thanked her, and followed Jesse, and Monica in, and then the Dukes went to their Hayloft to talk later that night.

Daisy said not confident, "I am not sure that this will work, Guys", and Luke said, "It will work, if we stick to the plan", and Bo said, "Remember that this is for Cooter", and

Daisy sighed, and said, "I would just feel better if we have the advantage", and the boys nodded, and they went back into the house hand in hand.

The next morning Monica, Lorraine, and Jesse said their goodbyes to the young Dukes, and Nancy Lou, and they all shared hugs and kisses, and then Monica and Jesse were getting into his Pickup Truck, and Lorraine went inside to do some reading, but they stopped, and listened as Bo honked the "General's" horn, and "Dixie" played in the distance, and everyone resumed what they were doing.

Nellie Parker, Cooter's Old Assistant, greeted Nancy Lou warmly as she came in to the office, and Nancy Lou made the official introductions, and she said, "These are some old friends back home, from Hazzard County, these two men are Bo and Luke Duke", she indicated to them, and Bo and Luke gave her their irresistible smile, and she shook hands with them, and Nancy Lou went on with Daisy, and said, "This lovely woman, is their cousin, Daisy Duke", and Daisy shook hands with Nellie, and she finally made to Kit and Pamela, "These two young ladies, are Pamela and Kit Duke, they are raise hell like their papas", and everyone laughed, and Nellie said, "I am pleased to meet you, Any friends of Cooter, are friends of mine", and Luke said with a smile, "Likewise", and Nellie said, "What can I do for you on this beautiful day?", and Nancy Lou said this to her.

"We are convinced that my father didn't die in an accident, that he was murdered along the Highway on his way, to move back to Hazzard County", and Nellie said, "You don't need to convince me, Honey, I think so too, and I hope you catch the sucker, or suckers, and hook, cook, and book em'", and The Dukes and Nancy Lou were grateful for the support, and Luke said, "Does Cooter still have some old files lying around here?" and she said, "Sure", and she handed them over to Luke and Bo, and she said sadly, "I didn't know what to do with them, and you saved me a trip, Nancy Lou, I was gonna send them to your Stepmother, Honey", and Nancy Lou said with a smile, "Thanks a lot, Nellie", and the Friendly, Elderly, Assistant, said, "No problem, Why don't I show you to your Father's Study? You will be more comfortable doing your research there", and they thanked her, and they went into the Large Room, and she got them settled, and Bo and Luke got some files organized, and took some out, and they began to read them.

Monica and Jesse made it to Hazzard County Lake, and they were settled to do some fishing, and Monica looked at her Uncle, and said, "Uncle Jesse, Do you think Uncle Bo, and Luke, Aunt Daisy, and Nancy Lou would find the bad men or man who hurt my daddy?" and Jesse looked at her for a second, then away, and sighed, and he looked at her once more, and said, "I hope so, Baby, and I hope they make him or them suffer, like they did to you, your Mama, and Sister for the past week", and she nodded, and she suddenly got a bite on her line, and she exclaimed out loud with a smile, **_"Uncle Jesse, I got one!"_**, and he said beaming, "You sure do, Sweetheart", and he helped her wheeled it in, and they continued to enjoy the wonderful day.

Meanwhile later that evening, Nellie brought in dinner to the Dukes, and Nancy Lou, and they thanked her, and continued to read the files, and they were getting no where, and they were gonna stay until they found something, and Daisy suddenly found something, and she said calling out, **_"Guys, I found something here, Come quick!"_** and they raced over to her, and she showed them the part of the file, and read from it, and she said, "According to Cooter from his notes from the last meeting, he was dealing with a wealthy, and well-known, developer, named Smith, and his goons named Steve Benson, and Ben Johnson, and according to this, Smith wanted to get a permit for tearing down The NationalVeteran's Museum, but Cooter turned it down, and that lead to some confrontations about it, and according to the last page…", Daisy turned to the next page, and continued, "Smith has left Atlanta, early and his goons left the same day as Cooter, and no one had heard from any of them", and she closed the file. Luke found the Police Report from Georgia State Police, and he said reading from it, "According to the report, Cooter was shot with 2 Twin .44 Desert Magnum Eagles", one fired one shot, and the other fired two shot from his guns", and he asked anyone in particular, "What kind of weapons were Benson and Johnson carrying?" and Kit found that in her file, "2 Twin 44. Desert Magnum Eagles", she said with a smile, and everyone else smiled, and Luke said with a smile, "I like that, let's get to the "General" and call Uncle Jesse with this bit of news", and Bo said, "Let's do it", and they took the necessary files, cleaned up their mess after their meal, and put the other files away in the trunk, then went back in and thanked Nellie, and went to the C.B. to call Jesse or Lorraine with their new discovery.

Jesse and Monica came back from their day of fishing, and Lorraine was making dinner, and Monica went to wash up, and play with her dolls, until it was time to eat, and Lorraine looked at her oldest friend, and asked with a smile, "How did it go?" and Jesse held up the pile of Fish he brought in, and said matching her smile, "It went fine", and he proceeded to clean them, and then add them to the Stew that Lorraine was preparing, and he went to wash up, and once he was done, it was time to eat, and then Jesse did the usual prayer, and they sat down to a wonderful meal, and Strawberry Cheesecake for dessert, and they sat in the Living Room for the rest of the evening to relax before bed.

"Lost Sheep to Shepherd, Lost Sheep to Shepherd, You got your ears on? Come back?" and immediately the other end of the line clicked on, and the reply came back as usual, **_"Shepherd here, what's going on, Lost Sheep?"_** and Luke filled him in, and Jesse was shocked on the other end, and he told Lorraine, and then he turned his attention back to his C.B., and he said on the mic in a commanding tone, **_"OK, Guys, I want you to hightail to a hotel, and get some sleep, and get yourselves back here to Hazzard, Understand me?" _**and Luke said on the other line, "Yes, Sir", and they hung up with each other, and Luke drove everyone to the hotel, where Daisy had her own room, Bo and Luke shared a room, Pamela, Kit, and Nancy Lou got the third room, and everyone settled down to go to sleep.

Lorraine said with worry in her voice, "I hope they will be careful, I mean it, if they give us a reason to worry, I am tanning their hides", and Jesse chuckled, and said, "Listen yourself, Lorraine", and she chuckled too, and then they got Monica and themselves ready for bed, and proceeded to have a good night's sleep for the first time in a week.

The next morning, Bo was doing the driving, and Luke was in the Passenger Seat, Daisy was in the middle, and the girls were in the back, and they were talking about what they found, Daisy said hopefully, "Maybe, Uncle Jesse can help us?" Kit said nodding, "If anyone can, it's Uncle Jesse, he's one of the wisest man I know", Bo said angrily, **_"I am so mad this fellow, Smith, I can't wait until we see him, I am gonna pound him into the ground!"_**, he was so angry that the "General" is increasing it's speed, and Nancy Lou said calmly and soothingly, "Easy, Bo, my Father wouldn't want you to throw your life away on a piece of trash like Smith", and Luke said calming him down, "Yeah, we got to outsmart him and his goons, and then we will have the advantage", and Bo nodded, and calmed down, and proceeded to drive on, and Pamela said with confidence, "Once we threaten Smith of hand over this evidence courtesy of Cooter, to the State Police, he will be begging for a deal", and everyone agreed, and they proceeded on the route to Hazzard County.

End of: The Trip and Conversation: Chapter Two:

**_Balladeer: Will the Dukes' and Nancy Lou's Plan work? Will they bring the files to the State Police? And what can Lorraine and Jesse do to help? Please stay tuned y'all, as you read on to the next chapter of Justice, Don't go to the Fridge, Y'all! _**


	4. Bagging and Flirting: Chapter Three:

Bagging and Flirting with the Man: Chapter Three:

The Dukes and Nancy got back to the farm, and Jesse and Lorraine ran out to greet them, and to bring the files in the house, and Monica came out of her room, and gave her Aunt, Uncles, and Sister a kiss, and then went on her way to a neighbor's house to play with the kids there, and the Dukes and Davenports proceeded to talk about the discovery, and what the next step is.

"**_Smith? He is responsible for Cooter's murder, that son of a bitch!"_**, Lorraine exclaimed in anger and Jesse, the rest of the Dukes, and Nancy Lou knew once Lorraine is angry, it's best not to say a word, and let her vent. Once Lorraine is calmed down, she asked, "What do we do?" and Luke said simply, as he served everyone breakfast, "We are gonna have the advantage for once, and know everything before they do", and everyone agreed, and liking the idea, and then Bo looked over a file and said with a smile, "Guys, I think I have it… He loves **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, and makes a business trip every 2 weeks, and I think he should meet the most beautiful girls in the world", and he winked at Kit, Pamela, and Nancy Lou, and they winked back with a smile, and Daisy said with a smile, "I love it, Cousin, I love it", and Luke said bowing down in the English custom, "I bow down to the Master, I see I am not the only one with the smarts in the family", and Bo loved the compliments, and said, "Thank you very much, Cousin", and they made out a plan for **_"The Boar's Nest"_** for the next night.

Steve and Ben were listening on their bugs, and they were surprised that they weren't discovered yet, they have to let their boss know what they were up to, and they can do it in time before Smith has to find some new partners, and close the deal, and they left the far end of the yard, without being seen, and they hope the Dukes don't find the bugs before hand, or Steve and Ben would be in the ground courtesy of Smith, and they don't want that ever, the two goons hauled butt in order to update their boss.

Daisy got a sudden chill, and had a strange feeling that they were being watched, and she noticed something in one flowerboxes, she just planted some flowers in, and she gasped, and signaled the others indicating a bug, and they nodded, and went outside silently, and found another one on the bottom of the "General Lee", and Bo and Luke took care of that, and then Luke smiled, and said, "I have another plan, Guys, let's get to L.B.'s and B.B.'s place", and they nodded, and they said their "goodbyes" to their Uncle and Lorraine, and hopped into the "General" and "Dixie" and sped off.

L.B. and B.B. Davenport were glad to help out their Nancy Lou, and their friends, and they showed them their best equipment, and everyone was impressed. "These Ear Mics are the best, once they are in, they go unnoticed, and you can hear what's going on, and focus on the action", and Luke said, "Good", and Bo said, "We need 3 of those", and L.B. said, "Done", and B.B. said, "No problem", and Nancy Lou said, "We are gonna need you as backup at **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, y'all", and they said in unison, "Yes, Ma'am", and they talked it out.

Smith was upset at the progress of his men, and how the Dukes, and Davenports discovered them, by finding their bugs, and Smith said calmly, "We are gonna be on schedule, and stick to the plan, if they want to play games, let them play their games", and he told them to be ready for a Saturday Night out at **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, and they nodded, and they all went on to other work.

Saturday came, and the girls were made up very attractive, so they can get Smith's attention at **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, Pamela was in a pair of Skintight White Pants, and a Dark Blue Tube Top, and she had her tan, and Emerald eyes, and her Black Hair was up, and a pair of Heels, and she was the most seductive one in the group, and men melt in the sight of her, she put on a little of makeup, and her eyes sparkle every time, she was doing a little bit of shuck and jive, she smiled to her reflection, and went to the Kitchen, and Kit was no slouch either to her cousin, she had her Blonde Hair cascade off of her shoulders, and she decided on a pair of Jeans, and a Pink Tank top, that would show some skin if she leaned over, and her Emerald eyes sparkled with excitement, and she finished off the outfit with a pair of Brown High heeled Boots, she wore a little bit of makeup. She went to join Pamela in the Kitchen.

**_If you think the Duke Girls are a pair of beauties, you should see Nancy Lou, when she gussies up, she really gussies up! Take a look, y'all!_**

Nancy Lou went all out, she wore a Fire Red Strapless Dress, that she would not be caught in, and her cleavage showed, and she had her Sun Kissed Blonde Hair in a French Twist, and she decided on a pair of Red Sandals to match, and she used the least amount of makeup like her friends, and her eyes sparkle too, and once she was ready to go, she looked in the mirror, and took a deep breath, and said to herself angrily, **_"Don't worry, Daddy, I will make them pay"_**, and she went to join her friends in the Kitchen, and they ate supper, and Luke and Bo went ahead to **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, followed by Daisy, and the girls in "Dixie", they can't wait until they put their plan into action of making the girls sound big and important.

There was plenty of action at **_"The Boar's Nest"_** that night, Bo and Luke scored jobs as Bartenders, and Daisy was busy being a Waitress as usual, and as she came up to the Bar, she said, "All quiet on the Western Front", and Bo and Luke nodded, and filled Daisy's tray, and she went off to do their job.

Kit and Pamela noticed that Nancy Lou was nervous, and Pamela said into her ear, "Don't worry, everything would go ok", and Kit said, "We are not gonna quit until these bastards are in custody", and Nancy smiled, and thanked them, and they kept a look out for Smith, and his crew.

Smith and his men came in, and he said, "OK, we stick to the original plan, we make believe that they are Investors, wanted in on the property with me, and then at the Scheduled Meet, we make our move, and hold them for Ransom, and then kill them all", and the two men nodded to that, and agreed, and they went over to the Girls' table.

Daisy saw them coming in, and quickly said, "Cowboy at 5:00", into her mic, and Kit said, "Got him, Aunt Daisy", and Bo said, "Stay cool, Girls", Luke said, "Yeah, don't rush it, and let him come to you, get his attention if you have to", and Nancy said, "OK", and Pamela said, "You got it", and focused on Smith and Co. made their way over to them, and Daisy, Bo, and Luke watched from the Bar, and she said to this to them.

"God, I hope this works", and Bo said with confidence, and a smile, "You got to have some faith, Daisy, we are going to win this", and Luke said agreeing, "Yeah, don't ever underestimate our girls", and they went on with the evening.

Smith, Ben, and Steve made to the table, and Steve said rudely, _**"You are in Mr. Smith's table!"** _and Ben said equally being rude, **_"We don't have time to mess with you, we have a meeting scheduled here!"_** and Pamela said, "Want to try that again, Junior?" and Kit said with a warning, "You want to take us on? You better be prepared boys, cause we are your Investors, Boys", and the girls smiled, and Smith and his crew were in disbelief, and Smith sent his men away to a nearby table, and sat down with them, and he took an interest in Nancy Lou.

"You are not what I expected", Smith said simply, and he said, "You are beautiful girls", and they thanked him, and Nancy Lou said, "Here's the story: $150,000 for a equal share, and 30 for penalties on our end, Take it or leave it, cause if you leave it, I can find other partners", and Smith said with a smile, "I'll take it, I like people who are straight to the point", and Nancy Lou said, "Me too, Mr. Smith", and they got drinks, and dinner, and he said, "I will schedule a meet, and I will call you soon", and Kit said with a smile, "Don't make it too soon, Darlin'", and he nodded, and she and Pamela made themselves scarce, they went to were their fathers, and Daisy was, and they continued to keep watch.

"Since we got the Business end out of the way, how we go into my Limo, and relax, and get to know each other better?" and Nancy Lou said with a smile, "I would like that", and they left **_"The Boar's Nest"_** with his men followed behind, and Daisy, Bo, Luke, and the girls followed them outside, and listened to them in the "General Lee", and be ready if Nancy Lou is in danger.

Once everyone was settled outside, the Dukes were listening to Nancy Lou in the Limo, and they heard some groans, moans, and grunts coming from both of them, and they heard her scream from being manhandled, and she yelled, _**"Take it easy, please!"** _and she yelled, **_"Don't!"_** and Luke and Bo were itching to get out and take care of Smith, but Daisy said, "Don't guys, you'll blow her cover", and they nodded, and continued to listen Nancy Lou on the Mic Radios.

Once Smith did what he wanted, he let Nancy Lou go, and he and his crew left in a hurry, and the Dukes ran to their friend, and she was crying, and her clothes were half on and half off, and Luke exclaimed angrily to himself, **_"Bastard!"_** and Bo said angrily to himself too, **_"Coward!"_** and they comforted her, and Luke said with a smile, "You did great, Kiddo, you are off duty", and she started to protested, and Bo said cutting agreeing, "Yeah, Sweetheart, you did more than enough, and we aren't gonna put you in danger", and Daisy, and the girls nodded in agreement too, and Nancy Lou was too upset, and tired to argue, so she nodded, and they went home, and they all went to bed, and Nancy Lou cried herself to sleep about what happened that night.

End of: Bagging and Flirting with the Man: Chapter Three:

_**Balladeer: Will Smith succeed in his plan? Or Will the Dukes? Can Nancy Lou flirt her way into get the crooks in custody? Will Smith and Co. make an escape? Find out in the next exciting chapter of: Justice, Y'all! **_


	5. The Strong One: Chapter Four:

The Strong One: Chapter Four:

Luke couldn't sleep and went into the Barn, and found the frame of the car and engine that he and Cooter were working on their off time last month, and anger suddenly filled him, and he shouted, and yelled, and he didn't know that Bo, Daisy, Lorraine, Nancy Lou and Jesse came in, and watched him in horror. 

"**_Luke, Stop it!" _**and Bo rushed over to him, and shouted, **_"No, Luke, don't do it!" _**and tackled him to the ground, and he finally let his emotion out, and the others felt better that Bo is taking care of him, and they joined them, and Luke dried his eyes, and calmed down, "What are we gonna do without him?" and they knew he meant, Cooter, and Lorraine offered him hug, and he went into the welcoming embrace, and she said, "Honey, we have to get on with our lives, I mean it will hurt like hell, but Cooter knows how much you and your family loved him, and so do I, we won't forget him", and she hugged him tightly, and he hugged her back, and then Jesse said with a smile, "Listen to her, she is a smart woman", and Daisy rubbed Luke's back, like she always did when he is upset, and said, "Sugar, we can get through this as long as we talk to each other", and he looked at her, and she smiled an irresistible smile at him, and he knew once she smiled, he was hooked, and he smiled at all of them, and Bo helped him, and took care of any injuries that he suffered during his outburst, and then all went to the house, and fell asleep this time, with out any problems.

The next morning, it was the first pleasant one in awhile, and everyone was having conversations, and eating their breakfast, and Luke looked over at Bo, and asked, "Cousin, I was wondering, if you can help me fix the car me and Cooter were building?" and Bo was touched by Luke asked him, and he said with the easy smile, "Sure, Cousin, between the two of us, we can have her roaring like a Tiger", and Luke smiled and nodded, and once everyone was finished, they all proceeded to start their day off with their favorite things to do that day.

Luke and Bo went to the Barn, and they stripped off their shirts, and even shirtless, they are the most handsome men in Hazzard County, and they went to their shelves, and got their tools out, and went to work on the car, and Luke said with a smile, "Thanks for your help on this, Cousin", and Bo said, "No problem, it looks like you and Cooter got far, and we won't finish until it's complete", and Luke nodded, and smiled, and he said, "Cooter would be proud", and Bo said agreeing, as he wiped some sweat off of his forehead, "Yes, he would have", and the rest of the time was in silence, and they can't afford any interruptions.

Nancy Lou felt better after a long shower, and she had no interruptions to stop her, and she was busy relaxing or trying to after she changed, and she was reading one of her favorite books, when there was a knock on her door, and she said, "Come in", and Monica entered, and Nancy Lou smiled, and held out her arms, and Monica smiled and went into the welcoming embrace, and they spent their time talking, and Lorraine popped in, and said, "Jesse wants you guys for lunch", and they nodded, and followed her, and Bo, Luke, and Daisy joined them, and it was Bo's turn to do the blessing, and they ate and had a pleasant meal, and conversation that afternoon.

Smith and his men rented a warehouse outside of Hazzard, and he said, "We are gonna meet the girls at **_"The Boar's Nest"_** when it's deserted, and then we take them to the warehouse to dispose of them, and when the others come, we take care of them, and then we leave and never come back", the two men agreed, and they got ready to carry out their plans.

Early in the evening the boys worked through dinner, and Lorraine made sure that they were well fed with Ham and Cheese Sandwiches, and Lemonade, and the boys refused to quit, they were almost done, and once they were done, they covered up the car, and went inside to wash up, and change, and then bring everyone out of the unveiling.

Nancy Lou was busy getting dressed for a night out with the boys, Kit, Pamela, and Daisy, she decided to be modest this time, and go with a pair of Denim Jeans, and a matching shirt, and pile her hair on her head with a clip, and wear some Denim cowboy boots, she looked at herself in the mirror, and decided she looked good, and she went to the Living Room to join everyone else.

"**_Wow, you look great!"_** was one compliment, and everyone chimed in too, and Monica was fighting sleep, and then when she saw her sister, she said exclaiming happily using her favorite nickname for her sister, **_"Sissy, you look great!"_** and Nancy Lou smiled, and said, "Thanks, Baby", and she gave her a kiss and a hug, and then Luke said with a smile, "We have something to show you", Bo said agreeing matching his cousin's smile, "Before Monica has to go to bed, come outside with us", and they did, and went to the Barn, and Bo and Luke took off the cover together, and Luke exclaimed loudly, **_"Ta-da!"_**, and everyone was amazed and gasped at the sight before them. The Car was painted a Light Blue, and a **_# 13 _**outlined in White, and painted Red, it looked beautiful.

"**_Oh Bo, and Luke, it's looks great!"_**, Lorraine exclaiming loudly, as she inspected the outside of the car, and Jesse said, "Oh my Lord, you did a great job, Boys", and Monica said, "It's pretty", and Kit and Pamela agreed, and Nancy Lou said, "My Daddy couldn't had done better", and Bo and Luke surprised them with another announcement.

"We glad you liked Nancy Lou, cause it's yours", Luke said with a smile, and she gasped and said, "No, I can't take this, Luke, you and my father were working on this", and Luke said, "I have the memory of your father in my heart", he indicated to the middle of his chest, and Bo said, "Yeah, it's only right, your daddy said, "**_#13_** would bring luck", and you mentioned you liked racing, and your daddy was gonna take you to the track, and now you have your chance", and she still wasn't sure, and Luke said, "This was suppose to be a birthday present to you, your daddy was so happy that your relationship improved, that he wanted you to have a piece of him", and she let out a single tear when Luke said that, she composed herself, and said, "Thank you, I loved it", and then she looked over the outside the car again and used of her father's favorite sayings, **_"Yeehaw!"_**, and everyone laughed, and Jesse had this to say to them.

"Give me the key, Boys", and Bo tossed it to him, and he said, "You can try it out tomorrow, right now, get out of here, and have some fun", and they all saluted, and said exclaiming in unison, **_"Yes, Sir!"_** and they left in the "General Lee" and "Dixie", and Jesse, Lorraine, and Monica went back into the house, and Jesse helped Lorraine put Monica to bed, and relaxed in the Living Room listening to the radio.

"**_The Boar's Nest" _**was swinging and everyone was laughing and having a good time, and also there was good music and dancing, and Luke lead everyone to a table, to take a break cause it suddenly got stuffy, and then Nancy Lou's cell phone rang, and she indicated to everyone to be quiet, and she took the call, and she said, "OK… Here at **_"The Boar's Nest"_** at dawn, see you tomorrow", and she said exclaiming with a smile as she hung up, **_"Scored!"_**, and they all high-fived each other, and proceeded to enjoy the rest of the evening.

Early the next morning, everyone went out for breakfast, and to the Hazzard County Track, and Bo, Luke, Pamela, and Kit were in the Pit Crew Area, and Daisy, Lorraine, Monica, and Jesse were in the stands watching the action, and Nancy Lou was in her new car, and she was flying around the laps, and doing well. When she came up to them, Daisy, Lorraine, Jesse, and Monica hurried to join them, Luke said exclaiming happily, **_"I am so proud of you, you were fantastic, Give me a hug!"_**, and she did, and Bo exclaimed his favorite saying as he hugged her, **_"Yahoo!"_**, and then they did one more practice, and then they got ready for the Smith Meeting.

Smith and his men got to **_"The Boar's Nest"_** first, and waited for the girls, and Smith said, "Remember the plan", and Steve and Ben nodded, and had the needles of Knock out Medication all set, and they sat down to join their boss, and they continued to wait for Nancy Lou, Pamela, and Kit to come.

"If you get into trouble report in, and we will be there in a second", Daisy said, and the girls said in unison, "Yes, Ma'am", and Bo said, "Also leave clues in case you can't report in, and get captured", and they nodded, and Luke said, "Remember to stay cool, and we aren't far behind", and Pamela said, "Don't worry, we will be fine", and Daisy, Luke, and Bo nodded, and gave them a kiss, and they received kisses from Monica, Jesse, and Lorraine, and the girls left for **_"The Boar's Nest"_**.

When they got there, Pamela got a feeling that she couldn't shake off, and she said, "Girls, I have a bad feeling about this", and the others agreed, and they went in, and the deal was going good, until Smith said, "I know who you are", and his men lunged at the girls, and got a strong grip on Kit, and Pamela while Smith had a gun trained at Nancy Lou, and he said to his men, "Take them out", and they stuck Pamela, and Kit with the needles, and dumped them by the door, they went limp in Steve and Ben's arms, and Nancy Lou said spitting angrily at him, **_"You bastard!"_**, and he said to Steve and Ben, "Bring them out and put them in the Limo", and they did what they were told, and he said to Pamela, "Let's go, Princess", and as they left, Pamela dropped her Lucky Handkerchief, and as they made their way to the warehouse, not far from **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, she broke off her Double Pearl Necklace, and tossed the beads out the window, without Smith or his men noticing, and then when she was done, Smith turned to her said with admiration, "You know, you sure are a strong one", and Nancy Lou said nothing, and then looked out the window, at the scenery, and she thought to herself, **_"If you think I'm a strong one, you hadn't see anything yet, you bastard"_**, and the rest of the ride was made in silence.

It was late afternoon, and the Dukes, and Lorraine were waiting for the girls to come home, and when it 5:00, Luke said worriedly, "I don't like it", and Bo said equally worriedly, "Yeah, they should be here by now", and Lorraine said, "I will raise them on the C.B.", and she went over to the C.B., and used their C.B. name, and she came back to them, "I got nothing, they aren't answering", and Daisy said, "I'll get the "General" and "Dixie" ready", and Bo said, "Thanks, Daisy", and he turned to Luke, "You ready, Cousin?", and Luke said, "I was born ready, Bo", and they were headed out, and Jesse called out, **_"Call us if you need us, you hear!"_**, and Lorraine joined him, **_"We can be there in the matter of seconds!"_**, and Bo, Daisy, and Luke yelled back in unison, **_"Yes, Sir, and Ma'am!"_**, and they sped off hoping they will get there in time.

End of: The Strong One: Four:

**_Balladeer: Will Pamela, Kit, and Nancy Lou end up the same way as Cooter, Are the Dukes gonna get to "The Boar's Nest" on time to save the girls?", and Will Smith go down? What's going to happen? Things are about to get interesting like a Blue Hound Dog getting Red Fleas, Stay Tuned, Cause you don't want to miss another chapter of: Justice, Y'all!_**


	6. Outsmarting and Escaping: Chapter Five:

Outsmarting and Escaping: Chapter Five: 

Meanwhile Smith had Steve knock Nancy Lou with the third needle, and put her and her friends in a comfortable room, until he is ready to kill them, and while the girls are sleeping, Smith and his men conducted their business.

The Dukes got to **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, and gasped at the sight before them, and what they gathered from the scene, is that the girls put up a struggle, and then found 2 needles near the door, and Rosco came in, was in dismay at the scene before him, and asked what he could do, and Luke said, "Rosco, Get the State Police here", and Bo said, "Yeah, set up Roadblocks everywhere", and Rosco said simply, "You got it", and they all went off.

Rosco went ahead of them, and when they came out, Daisy saw the beads, and Nancy Lou's handkerchief, and yelled out pointing, **_"Guys, Look!"_** and Bo and Luke went to her, and saw it too, and Luke said, "There is only one place that the route of **_"The Boar's Nest"_** leads to…", and Bo said finishing his thought, "Yeah, Old Cutter's Road", Daisy said, "There is an abandoned warehouse there", Luke said, "Let's go", and the "General Lee" peeled out with it's horn playing, "Dixie" followed by Daisy's Jeep, "Dixie" right behind them.

Kit, and the girls woke up after awhile, and they were feeling the effects of the drug that Smith and his men gave them, and she looked over at Pamela, and said, "How are you, Pamela?" and she moaned out, "I don't feel so good", and Kit remembered that Pamela is sensitive to medication like her dad, and then they saw Nancy Lou was waking up, and Pamela asked, "How are you, Sweetheart?" and Nancy Lou gave a low chuckle, and said, "Oh, Like I've been rode hard, and put up wet", and then Kit saw Smith's men through the hole playing cards outside their door, and Kit had an idea, "I am the light one, and I can escape, I need a boost through those large window, and I can track down help", and Pamela said as soon she settled herself on a chair, "You be careful now", and Kit nodded, and the girls got her out, put a pillow in her bed in place of her, and Kit ran to see if she could spot the "General Lee" or "Dixie" on the road.

Meanwhile, Smith had a new partner for buying the property, and The National Veteran's Museum, and he was gonna meet him in 2 hours, but before that, he and his men are gonna take a side trip to Hazzard County Swamp, and kill and dump the girls, then kill the rest of their friends, and family, then he would feel better, and his plan can continue.

Daisy was on the South side of Old Cutter's Road, and she spotted a girl walking along the road, and then she looked at her again and went wide-eyed, and she yelled, **_"Kit!"_** and Kit ran towards "Dixie" with all of her strength, and she said frantically, **_" Aunt Daisy, we got to hurry the girls don't have much time!"_** Daisy said in a commanding tone, **_"Let's go!"_**, and she got on the C.B., and said in reply, "This is Minnie, Calling all of her family, I need you at the warehouse far end North of Old Cutter's Road, and Road Runner, bring the equipment, if you know what I mean? I'm gone", and Luke said on the end of the line, **_"This is Chip, and Dale, we're gone too"_** and Jesse said on the other end this time, using a commanding tone, **_"Daisy, This is Road Runner, I will bring the equipment, and me, and Minnie will be there in 2 shakes of a Lamb's tail, we're gone!"_** and they brought Monica to a Neighbor's house, and everyone were making their way to the warehouse.

Smith, and Ben went to check on the girls, and found what appears to be Kit sleeping, and the others talking amongst themselves, and everything appears to be fine, and Steve said to them, "Don't get to comfortable", and Ben said agreeing, "Yeah, you are gonna be taking a trip soon", and left them alone, and Pamela and Nancy Lou laughed to themselves, and were positive that Kit would be back with the Calvary.

Bo and Luke spotted "Dixie", and Jesse's Pickup truck and Luke signaled to stop for a second, and they all got out, and Kit asked, "What's the plan of getting Pamela and Nancy Lou out of that Hellhole?" and Bo said, "Dear, Daughter, the only way to succeed is **_"The Subtle Way"_**, and Luke showed them 4 Bows and Arrows, and Daisy said, "Genius, I like it", and Kit said, "So do I", and Jesse and Lorraine agreed, and Luke said, "Let's go get our girls out", and they got into their respective vehicles, and continued on their way.

Smith said as he was going to his Limo, "Go get the girls", and he went outside, and his men agreed, and went to their task, and when they entered, they found the girls not there, and Pamela and Nancy Lou were hiding at each corner of the doorway, and were holding Priceless Statues from the table, and Pamela screamed, **_"Now, Nancy Lou!" _**and they hit them on the head hard, and ran out the Backdoor.

Smith heard the noise, and saw the girls making their way to escape, and he was about to fire his gun, but couldn't cause the "General Lee", "Dixie", and Jesse's Pickup came in quick, and Luke yelled,**_ "Pamela, Nancy Lou, Go with Lorraine and Jesse, and duck down with them, Now!"_** and they nodded, and did as they were told, and Bo yelled this time, **_"Come Kit, and Daisy, Let's go!"_** and they went to fight Smith and his men.

Smith fired a couple of rounds, and as soon as his men awoke, they joined them and the Dukes ducked, and rolled, and it went on for awhile, and then Daisy said now being angry, **_"OK, Enough is enough!"_**, and fired an explosive arrow, and Bo, Kit, and Luke followed suit, and there 4 large explosions, and then they fought them, and then Nancy Lou glared at Smith, and said with venom, **_"Cooter Davenport was my Daddy, and he was the Classiest, Most Kind, and Decent Man ever been, which is more I can say for you!" _**and she kicked him hard in his most sensitive spot, and Pamela and Kit followed suit, and did the same to Steve, and Ben, and Jesse smirked, "They should had been running the other way", and everyone laughed and agreed, and they got Smith and his men in the "General", and the girls went into "Dixie", and went to report to Rosco, and to tell him, to take down his Roadblocks.

Smith and his men received the Death Penalty, and Smith's partner received his money back and agreed not to do any more deals with bad guys, and let him off the hook, and the Dukes and Davenports celebrated, and they knew that Cooter can truly rest in peace.

Once Lorraine, Nancy Lou, and Monica were done with grieving Cooter, Nancy Lou surprised everyone by entering the Hazzard County Classic Race on the day of the Party for the Reunion, and Rosco announced he has a surprise for everyone, but wont' reveal it until the party. Bo and Luke were going to be Pit Crew Chiefs, and Kit and Monica were going to be members of the crew, and they hoped that the Reunion would be successful like the year before.

End of: Outsmarting and Escaping: Chapter Five:

**_Balladeer: Will the party be successful? Will the Davenports be able to move on without Cooter? Are the Dukes going to help out at the party? And what's Rosco's Surprise for everyone? Come back, y'all, you hear? For the concluding chapter of: Justice, Yeehaw! _**


	7. The Reunion Party: Epilogue:

The Reunion Party: Epilogue:

The Reunion Party was a success at **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, and everyone was dancing, and having a good time, catching up with each other, and the Dukes, and the Davenports were in their corner in silence, enjoying the action in front of them.

Kit and Pamela sang like always, and they sounded better than ever, and then they had their dads sing with them, and by themselves, and everyone was enjoying it, and when it was over, Rosco made his announcement to everyone.

"Citizens of Hazzard, I have a surprise announcement, I am announcing that the property near The National Veteran's Museum****will be renamed, The Cooter Davenport Haven and School, and he looked at Lorraine, Nancy Lou, and the Dukes, and asked, "Will you be part of the new staff?" and the Dukes said in unison, "Count us in", and Lorraine and Nancy Lou said at the same too, "Us too", and Rosco said exclaiming excitingly, **_"Goody!"_** and the real celebration began, and it went on to the late night.

The Hazzard County Classic Race was dedicated to the memory of Cooter, and Nancy Lou was doing great, and everyone was cheering her on, but the loudest were the Dukes, Lorraine, and Monica, and they couldn't believe how exciting the action was getting, and they looked forward to this every year.

Nancy Lou was at the last lap, and still is doing well and is in 1st place, and Bo said excitingly over the radio, **_"OK, Sweetie, here's comes the easy part, remember what Kit and Pamela taught you, Give them hell!"_** and Nancy said replying over the line with a smile exclaiming, **_"You got it, Chief!"_**, and she was doing it, and Luke said shouting over the radio, **_"Burn them!"_** and she was doing some fancy driving, and impressed and shocked the other drivers, and she made it to the Finish line with no problem.

She got out of her car, and received hugs and kisses from Lorraine, and the others, and then Bo said with a sly smile, "You're thinking what I am thinking as place to celebrate?" and the others looked at each other, and shouted, **_"Ice Cream!" _**and Nancy Lou went to shower and change with Pamela and Kit, and they all went out for a well deserved night on the town.

The Home and School was a success, and the children that come in from the streets feel safe and secure, and the Dukes, and Davenports gave them all the love and attention that they deserved, and they feel like they are giving back to their community, and they also feel like Cooter is with them in spirit, and that makes them feel happy.

A year has passed, and the people of Hazzard decided to have a Memorial Service for Cooter, and this time everyone is not sad, and they celebrated his accomplishments as a Father, Mechanic, and Senator, and when everyone left the Gravesite, the Dukes, and Davenports stayed behind and said this to Cooter's Headstone.

Lorraine went first, and said, "Honey, Rest in peace, and I promise we will see each other again in another life, I love you, Darling", and Jesse said, "Son, I know you ain't my son, but I will always think of you as one, just like Bo and Luke, I just want you to be at peace, and happy, and I promise to take care of your family until it's my time to join you", and Luke said, "Buddy, All I have to say is, Thanks for helping us get out of trouble, and being a great friend and brother to me, I love you, Kiddo", and Bo said, "Coot, Thanks for you and Luke teaching me about cars, now I am almost as good as you", and Luke said with a squeeze on his shoulder and exclaimed chuckling, **_"That's the truth!"_**, and everyone else agreed, and the girls had their words, and they went to **_"The Boar's Nest"_** to talk about memories of Cooter Davenport.

When they got there, it was way long before the Dinner Rush was due, and Pamela, Kit, and Nancy Lou had Lemonades, and Monica had a Cherry Coke, and Daisy, Jesse, Lorraine and the boys had Beer, and the Dukes filled in the Davenport Girls on their adventures that involved Cooter, and their favorite ones included Rosco, and everyone laughed, until they had tears in their eyes, and Luke proposed a toast, "To Cooter, A great Father, Senator, Friend, and a Man", and he declared, **_"To Cooter!" _**and Jesse, Bo, Lorraine, and Daisy declared, **_"To Cooter!"_**, and Monica and Nancy Lou exclaimed loudly, **_"To Daddy!"_**, and Pamela and Kit shouted in unison, **_"To Uncle Cooter!"_**, and they clinked their glasses together in unison, they proceeded to enjoy their little party, and the rest of their evening.

End of: The Reunion Party: Epilogue:

**_Balladeer: See? I knew things worked out great, Cooter's murders are caught and in jail, the Dukes, Lorraine, and Nancy Lou have new jobs, and Cooter is being remembered as one of the kindest members of Hazzard County, So please remember, if you want to find a kind of group of citizens, Stop on by to Hazzard County, Georgia, You hear, Y'all? Stay tuned for other adventures, y'all! _**


End file.
